


Pena

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blossoming Romance, Child Abuse, Hugs, M/M, Nostalgia, One Shot, Past Abuse, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Unpacking Boxes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce precisa lidar com os restos físicos de seu passado. Tony é a pessoa ideal para o trabalho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pena

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208218) by [Bannerific (Nellethiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific). 



> N/T:  
> Sexta parte da série Of Science and Soldiers - 100 One-Shots.
> 
> Traduzida com autorização.

Precisou de quase uma semana, mas Bruce finalmente conseguiu a coragem de pedir ajuda ao seu amigo. Era uma terça-feira. Estava ficando impaciente. Foram precisos dias para conseguir fazer esse pequeno progresso. Já era o bastante. Então, por volta das duas da tarde, ele decidiu encontrar Tony e pedir ajuda para arrumar as caixas.

 

Na semana anterior, Bruce pegou emprestada a nova caminhonete de Steve e desapareceu por cerca de uma hora, retornando com a caçamba cheia de caixas de papelão. Carregou-as para o prédio uma de cada vez, colocando-as no elevador de trás, e carregando-as direto para seu quarto. Demorou horrores, mas ele recusou qualquer ajuda. Aqueles que o conheciam bem eram gentis demais para insistir, e aqueles que não o conheciam estavam assustados demais.

 

E então ele se fechou no quarto por seis dias. Saía para jantar todas as noites, falava muito pouco, comia rápido, e então corria de volta para o quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.

 

E então Tony voltou do Japão. Ele tinha chegado em casa há menos de cinco minutos quando três pessoas que ele mal conhecia perguntaram o que havia de errado com o bom doutor, e se eles deveriam estar preocupados. Uma hora e todo o time o havia informado do comportamento de Bruce. E naquela tarde, Pepper entrou no seu quarto com uma expressão séria na boca e suas sobrancelhas demonstrando preocupação.

 

“Fale com ele.” Ela meio que implorou, meio que mandou.

 

“Você é perfeitamente capaz de conversar, Pepper.” Tony a lembrou, jogando sua pasta na cama e se atirando do lado dela, fechando os olhos e imaginando o martini que esperava pelo quente e luxuoso abraço de seu estômago.

 

“Não como você, Tony.” Disse um pouco mais gentil, sentando-se a lado dele. “Ele confia em você.”

 

“Ele confia em você.” Tony apontou. Mas no final Pepper o convenceu de que era mais capacidade para lidar com O Que Está Perturbando Bruce Banner, e mandou-o para o fim do corredor, ainda de terno e gravata, e infelizmente sem a bebida que desejava.

 

Então aconteceu que Bruce não teve de procurar muito por seu parceiro nos assuntos-científicos não-bem-crime. Na verdade, ele saiu do quarto, trancou a porta cuidadosamente, foi para o corredor e dobrou, e literalmente ficou nariz-a-nariz com a pessoa que procurava.

 

“Indo a algum lugar?” Tony perguntou, ajeitando a gravata.

 

“Procurando você, se não estiver muito ocupado.” Bruce respondeu, ajustando os óculos.

 

Se havia uma coisa que tinham em comum, era sua tendência a inquietação.

 

“Nem um pouco, Doc.” Tony disse, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros de Bruce e o guiando de volta para o quarto. “Estava indo te encontrar.”

 

Bruce não estava surpreso, Tony havia firmado tudo quanto é negócio enquanto estava fora, e provavelmente queria começar a trabalhar em novos produtos assim que possível.

 

“Na verdade,” Tony continuou, parando em frente à porta trancada, “recebi ordens rigorosas de vir falar com você antes de qualquer coisa. Mas por que você não começa?”

 

Bruce não tinha ideia de como começar, então destrancou a porta e conduziu Tony a entrar. Ele meio que pensou que as caixas meio cheias espalhadas por todo o quarto iam falar por si mesmas.

 

“O que...” Tony começou, lentamente seguindo Bruce para dentro do quarto e absorvendo o caos a sua frente. “Tá, sem mais Guerra de Armazéns para você.”

 

Bruce riu. O nó em seu estômago começava a se dissolver. Na verdade, havia começado a relaxar no momento em que se encontrou na presença de Tony.

 

“Na verdade, essas são minhas coisas antigas.” Bruce explicou, tirando uma caixa cheia de livros da única cadeira do quarto, indicando para que Tony se sentasse. “Uns amigos estava guardando para mim desde... desde o meu acidente.” Seus olhos se distanciaram por um momento, então balançou a cabeça e se voltou para Tony, olhos novamente em foco. “Estive tentando organizar tudo isso, separar o que não presta, mas é simplesmente... sobrepujante. Quero dizer, devia ser simples, jogar algumas coisas fora, manter o resto. Mas acho que estou com dificuldade de jogar qualquer coisa fora.” Bruce disse, empurrando uma caixa de pratos com o pé. “Tiro alguma coisa da caixa, pensou nela por um minuto, e depois coloco de volta na caixa e pego outra.”

 

“E você quer a minha ajuda, é isso?” Tony não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que Bruce falou tanto sobre algo que não ciência.”

 

“Bem... sim.” Bruce disse, coçando a nuca. “Quero dizer, se você quiser. É que... um monte dessas coisas é lixo, e não me importo que sejam jogadas fora, só que... não consigo me forçar a fazer isso. E eu sei que você não é exatamente o cara mais organizado, mas qualquer sistema que você invente tem que ser melhor do que isso.” Ele gesticulou vagamente para a pilha.

 

Tony se inclinou para a frente, cotovelos nos joelhos, ociosamente acariciando a barbicha. Parecia estar estudando o quarto, absorvendo e analisando cada milímetro. Havia algo sobre aquela expressão que sempre fazia Bruce segurar a respiração. Sentia-se como se, se deixasse Tony olhar para ele daquele jeito, seria revirado de dentro para fora da melhor maneira possível. E para tornar as coisas piores, ele ainda estava usando aquele terno magnífico.

 

Depois de um momento de consideração, Tony pulou e bateu as mãos, com um brilho nos olhos.

 

“Tudo bem, o que nós vamos fazer é o seguinte.” Ele anunciou. “Nós vamos fazer três pilhas: manter, doar, e lixo.” Conforme falava, tirou os livros da caixa e os empilhou, então pegou um marcador e escreveu “DOAR” no lado da caixa. “Vou pegar um saco de lixo e jogar as coisas mais óbvias nele, você pode separar o resto, e quando ficar distraído com alguma coisa brilhante, vou jogar um livro em você.” Sorriu descaradamente, então empurrou Bruce de costas para se sentar em um espaço livre na cama antes de largar uma caixa no seu colo. Quando o inventou saiu do quarto para achar uns sacos de lixo, Bruce ainda conseguia sentir o calor das mãos de Tony em seus braços. Tremeu, encarando distraído a caixa em suas mãos.

 

Não demorou muito para Tony voltar, gravata e paletó removidos e sacos na mão, e colocaram a mão na massa. Tony foi cuidadoso em perguntar quando não tinha certeza sobre itens para o lixo, e o nó no estômago de Bruce finalmente se dissolveu por completo. Começou a gostar genuinamente da tranquilidade de passar um tempo com seu amigo mais próximo, longe do barulho dos instrumentos e da frustração das experiências. Mantendo-se a sua palavra, Tony ocasionalmente jogava um livro na direção de Bruce quando decidia que o doutor estava demorando demais para se decidir quanto a algum item. Bruce percebeu agradecido que a maioria era em brochura. Estavam trabalhando em silêncio por cerca de uma hora quando Tony perguntou. “Hey cara, lixo ou o que?”

 

Bruce se levantou e pegou o item de Tony, sem saber o que dizer por um momento. Era uma primorosa caneta de pena, fofa e branca e ligeiramente inclinada na ponta, e memórias o inundaram tão rapidamente que Bruce pensou que iria precisar de uma arca.

 

“Oh, isso...” Ele começou, e então precisou parar e limpar a garganta. “Isso é, uhm... não sabia que ainda tinha uma.” Virou-se lentamente, ficando de costas para Tony enquanto tentava comandar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. “Tinha um conjunto quando era criança.” Ele começou, passando os dedos trêmulos pela pena. “Guardei dinheiro por semanas, para escrever ao meu correspondente na Inglaterra.” Suspirou, esfregando os olhos com uma mão.

 

Atrás dele, Tony franziu as sobrancelhas. Bruce não tinha falado sobre sua infância antes, ao menos não a sério. Uma ou outra menção de simpatia sobre ter um cretino como pai, mas nada mais.

 

“Mas uma noite quando meu pai estava brabo comigo por qualquer coisa, agarrou todas e as jogou na lareira.” Bruce explicou, então deu uma risada seca. “Sabe, nem me lembro do porquê ele estava brabo.” Então, saltou quando uma mão encostou em seu ombro. Virou-se e não teve a chance de entender nada antes que Tony o puxasse para um abraço um tanto quanto esmagador. Estava surpreso demais para dizer alguma coisa, ou parar as lágrimas que Tony parecia estar espremendo dele. Ao invés disso, Bruce colocou suas mãos ao redor de Tony e tentou apreciar a sensação de seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Bruce, sua barba arranhando o pescoço de Bruce.

 

Eventualmente, separam-se, Tony ajeitando o colarinho e Bruce limpando as lágrimas. Tony voltou para sua cadeira, pegando outra caixa e tirando a fita de mudança dela. Bruce sentou-se novamente na cama, girando a pena nas mãos por um momento antes de a colocar no criado-mudo. Então parou.

 

Olhou para Tony, então de novo para pena, e então a colocou no saco de lixo entre eles. Tony ergueu a sobrancelha, claramente perguntando sem palavras, “você tem certeza?”.

 

E Bruce tinha. A pena havia significado alguma coisa para ele um dia, mas agora era uma memória associada com dor. E jogar a pena fora era como jogar fora aquela dor. Ainda tinha as cartas para se lembrar do seu amigo, e estava pronto, e determinado, a começar a substituir memórias antigas por novas.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A:  
> Agradecimentos a meu amigo Noog (TheDailyNeopets.com) pela escolha do tema.
> 
> Fui inspirada de certa forma pela história da minha própria vida. Em janeiro, me casei e mudei para outro estado. Ainda estou desempacotando 98234752 caixas!


End file.
